


The Animals Within Us

by BookwormWerewolf



Series: Amber's Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (AKA a familiar), (Like how Naruto can channel the Nine-Tailed Fox), (They can channel their spirit energy into a magical animal representing their best qualities), F/M, I WROTE THIS MYSELF!!!, I'll translate this into Spanish later, Near Death Experiences, Original Characters - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slight Cursing, Sorry if it sucks :), Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormWerewolf/pseuds/BookwormWerewolf
Summary: Writer's Introduction-I am just writing this because I love to write and listen; I hope that if you're reading this you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. And constructive criticism is fine with me! Just please do it gently and no flaming. I'm pretty delicate and WILL cry easily. Also some slight cursing!Thank you all so much!~Bookworm
Relationships: Lunar Mariott/Daniel Chang
Series: Amber's Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202900





	1. Chapter 1

Luna woke with a start. She had sweat pouring down her face, and wiped it off quickly. She called down, "Hey dad! What time is it?" He immediately replied with, "Luna, sweetheart, it's 6:30! Get ready, Daniel could come to pick you up at any second!"

"Alright Dad, thanks!" She didn't hesitate to respond before jumping out of bed and clambering to her dresser and closet. She chose quickly, taking black jeans, a tank top, and her mother's purple leather jacket. She stopped, staring at the jacket in her hands before holding it closely to her and running her hands over it. 

She snapped out of it quickly, putting it on before slapping on her traditional hiking boots and walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth raw and brush her long black hair out. After finishing that MESS, she quickly tied her bangs into space buns on the back of her head and making her way downstairs to eat a quick breakfast of bacon and hot chocolate. Her dad was standing by the counter making her hot chocolate and bacon before turning and kissing her head goodmorning.

She smiled lightly, "Heyo, dad! How is you?"

He groaned slightly before baring his canines at her. "It's too early for you to be making my millennial brain hurt."

She smiled even brighter, "It's never too early!" she exclaimed before saying, "Yeet!" and tossing her bacon into her mouth. Someone knocked on the door, must be Daniel. She rushed over and welcomed him in. He was her BFBF! AKA, her Best Fucking Beast Friend!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I learned about this a while ago, and dreams really do fascinate me. Most of this is scientific, but the deja vu part is more of a theory than fact-based. Hope you enjoy another..... SHORT chapter!

I don't know what's up with my fascination with dreams. They're a place in your mind that, when you get into a deep enough sleep, will activate despite your brain being asleep. Dreams rarely mean nothing; they could be a memory, or a future. Ever felt deja vu, like you've done this before but you don't know when? That was probably in a dream, and since you can't access the memory of that dream, you get that feeling like you're grasping for nothing.

That used to disturb me a lot, but I've gotten more and more used to the idea ever since I learned. After all, my dad was there when I theorized about it, so if he's okay despite being through more than a simple theory then I'll be fine. I look up to see my gender-neutral kitten, Yuki Akabane! She can be a boy or a girl, like a shapeshifter, so we took her in before she was killed for "being freaky." I reach up and scratch behind her ears, just where she likes it, and she yawns and stretches her body out. I teleport (CHECK FOOTNOTE FOR NOTES ON LUNAR'S ABILITIES, ALONG WITH DANIEL AND LUNAR'S DAD) to my closet and grab a quick outfit before changing out of some drowsy sleep-chosen clothes and into the new outfit. 

I don't know what I want to be. So far I have many choices; a doctor for the dead who works with police (Comment down below to see if you can guess it!), a detective or police officer, or a professor for science and biology. I don't know why, but I love learning about the human body and theorizing about the limits of where we can go! (Author here, I did NOT mean to make a mad scientist character, it just kinda?? Happened??? Idk. So here are the suggestions for the comments; what do you think I meant by doctor for the dead? Which of the professions above should Luna have? And I know that it says Lunar in the character relationships, that's her full name but she prefers to just use her mom's nickname because she's dead and she wants to honor her. I also have two more stories, they're in the BNHA world for one and the Hunger Games one for the other. They're under my name, so please go check them out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Name- Lunar Mariott  
> Age- 16  
> Appearance- Midnight blue-black hair, green eyes, when transformed has heterochromia (One green one purple eye), wolf ears, and 7 black tails.   
> Relatives- Arina Meriné (deceased), Luke Mariott   
> Legality- As agreed by birth parents (Arina and Luke Mariott) she will become of age at 17 years and will achieve heritage as heir to Mariott family. 
> 
> Character Name- Daniel Chang  
> Age- 17  
> Appearance- Maroon hair, black eyes, when transformed has rabbit attributes (strong back legs, tail, ears, etc)  
> Relatives- Mallery Trix (mother), Menka Chang (father), Drue Chang (older brother), Kanai Chang (little sister), Madiko Chang-Trix (eldest brother) (deceased)  
> Legality- Will become of age at 21, agreed by adoptive parents Mallery Trix and Menka Chang, and will claim his heritage as the third heir of the Chang family.


End file.
